thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Berbils (episode)
Berbils ' '''is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Leonard Starr, it originally aired on September 11, 1985. Summary The Thundercats meet the Berbils, a group of robot teddy bear-like creatures from the planet Ro-Bear. Their leader, Ro-Bear-Bill captures Lion-O and Snarf but the Thundercats soon learn that the Berbils are "good guys" and they help them defeat their natural enemies, the Giantors and the Trollogs. Making matters worse, Mumm-Ra transforms himself into a swarm of locusts and he descends upon the Berbils' crops. Lion-O and the mighty sword defeat him. In triumph, the Berbils agree to help the Thundercats build the Cats' Lair. Moral Lion-O learns the value of friendship and the importance of cooperation. When groups have interests in common, joining together and sharing their talents and resources can best serve their welfare. Positive peer group relations are important for children. They provide an opportunity to interact socially, express emotions, develop a self-image, and solve interpersonal problems. Friendship expectations differ in children according to age. Younger children choose friends on the basis of common activities and propinquity. Older children choose them more on the basis of central personality characteristics and include elements of self-disclosure, empathy, and understanding in their choices. In general, friendships based on stable mutual interests are the most intimate and enduring. Notes of Interest * This is the first episode of ThunderCats to debut as a standard-length episode, having been preceded by "Exodus" and "The Unholy Alliance", both of which premiered cut-together as a one-hour special pilot. * This episode was released on home video as part of the famous "movie version" of "Exodus", which was basically the first four episodes of ThunderCats cut together to create a feature-length "movie". However, unlike the other episodes, which made it into the "movie" virtually uncut (and, in the case of the episode "Exodus", sporting scenes that didn't make it into the stand-alone episode), a great many scenes from "Berbils" were cut and also re-sequenced and/or re-edited. Amongst the missing scenes are all of those pertaining to the subplot regarding the Giantors and the Trollogs, which is completely absent from the "movie", and a great number of scenes are switched around, possibly to create a more seamless transition from the episode "The Unholy Alliance" into this one. The scene where Lion-O and Snarf are first given Berbilfruit to taste is also cut into by Mumm-Ra's transformation into a plague of locusts - we then revert back to the scene with Lion-O and Snarf, and when they are interrupted by the alert that the Berbil Village is under attack, the scene cuts to the plague of locusts. Lion-O's line of dialogue, commanding the giant locust to take off, is also missing from the soundtrack. * This episode marks the debut appearance of the most iconic of the ThunderCats' vehicles, the Thundertank! * For Jaga fans, this is the first episode where the spirit form of Jaga is shown in his traditional blue-and-grey colour scheme, the first two episodes having shown his spirit form coloured in exactly the same way as when the character was shown "alive", just with the addition of an ethereal looking hue. * This episode shows the first occasion where Lion-O summons the Sword of Omens to his hand - this would be used again on many occasions throughout the rest of the series. Notable quotes '''Wilykat:' Wow. You did it. A Thundertank. And you built it just with the junk you scrounged from the spaceship? Panthro: Salvaged. The equipment I *salvaged* from the ship. Tygra: I must admit, Panthro, I didn't think even you could do it. Panthro: Are you kiddin'? You're looking at the Master Scrounger of the Universe. Wilykit: Wilykat, it's raining stones! Ow! Wilykat: Stones, my whiskers. Those are boulders! Lion-O: Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight! (As Lion-O falls into a volcano, his sword slips away from him) Jaga: Call to it, Lion-O. Call, and it will obey. Lion-O: Jaga! Yes! Sword of Omens, come to my hand! I, Lion-O, command it! Lion-O: You need help. Those stun darts aren't doing much good. Ro-Bear Bill: No. They never do! Lion-O: Then why do you use them?! Ro-Bear Bill: Because we would not want to hurt anyone. Lion-O: Then why don't you just let the Trolligs march into your village and take your Ro-Bear Berbil fruit? Ro-Bear Bill: And behave like cowards? Lion-O: I don't get it! Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes